


Скованные одной цепью

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: По глупости Дина братья оказываются скованы старинными кандалами, которые не получается снять
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Скованные одной цепью

Изнутри здание выглядело ещё необычнее, чем снаружи: облицовка мраморными плитами, росписи по стенам. В центре, на небольшом возвышении, находилась статуя привлекательной девушки с обнажённой грудью. Она приветливо улыбалась со своей десятиметровой высоты, ослепляя красотой и изяществом. Свет факелов, развешанных вдоль стен, отбрасывал причудливые блики на позолоченную фигуру. Дин замер перед красавицей, запрокинув голову: он никогда не видел ничего подобного прежде. Присвистнув от удивления, Дин повернулся к брату:  
— Как думаешь, умник, что это?  
Сэм осторожно поднял с пола оторванный от стебелька цветок фиалки и задумчиво повертел его:  
— Не знаю. Но очень похоже на храм.  
— Храм? Типа как у Зевса? — брови Дина поползли вверх.  
— Ага.  
— Языческий храм в самом центре штата Аризона? Ты шутишь!  
Положив цветок на место, Сэм задумчиво провёл рукой по небольшому дельфину, расположенному у ног мраморной девушки.  
— Похоже на то, что я шучу?  
Он сам плохо понимал происходящее. В голове не укладывалось, что это место до сих пор не стало достоянием общественности, ведь оно было расположено не так уж и далеко от жилой зоны. К тому же, внутреннее убранство было неправдоподобно богатым. Неужели, никому не пришло в голову зайти внутрь и вынести все безделушки, типа ваз, стилизованных под старину? В том, что всё это было одной большой подделкой, он ни сколько не сомневался: вазы, чащи, подносы, — всё так и сверкало новизной. Но человеку, далёкому от мира искусства, окрыленному неожиданной находкой, они вполне могли показаться настоящими. В опубликованном в сети сообщении о найденном в Аризоне языческом храме, говорилось о группе людей, поклонявшихся языческим богам. Было даже указано точное месторасположение храма. Почему же тогда рядом не было толпы любопытных зевак? И где жрецы, которым полагалось находиться в храме круглые сутки?  
Обнаружив сообщение впервые, Сэм не забеспокоился. В конце концов, если верить всему, что написано в сети, то в США каждый день высаживаются полчища инопланетян, в канализационных водах плавают ящерицы-мутанты, а террористы разгуливают по улицам города, не опасаясь полицейских. Но фотографии с места событий выглядели очень правдоподобно. Да ещё и влюблённая парочка пропала. Вполне возможно, что это дело рук какого-то культа, одержимого идеей возрождения языческих традиций. В лучшем случае. А в худшем, дело пахнет высвобождением какой-нибудь сверхъестественной пакости. Именно поэтому они с Дином и приехали сюда.  
— Блин, как в том сериале про Геракла.  
Сэм повернулся к брату и удивлённо на него посмотрел. Дин широко улыбнулся и, подняв над головой блестящие кандалы, помахал ими:  
— Он ещё расхаживал в кожаных штанах и рубашке, а злые языческие боги хотели его убить.  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
— Положи эту штуку на место, Дин.  
— Да ладно тебе, не будь занудой, — ответил ему Дин, но всё же водрузил находку на небольшой выступ в стене. Кандалы были отличные – тяжёлые, массивные, на очень прочной цепи длиною около полуметра. Такие бы пригодились им для буйного монстра. Раз, и попалась птичка в клетку. Жаль, что нельзя взять их с собой.  
Если бы Сэм знал, какие мысли роятся в голове брата, то он бы даже не удивился: Дин часто совершал дурацкие поступки и влипал в неприятности. Это было заложено в его природу. Но на этот раз его излишнее любопытство пошло им на пользу. Сэм подошёл к стене, рядом с которой стоял Дин, и задумчиво произнес:  
— Если я правильно всё понял, то храм, будем его так называть, возведён в честь женщины. Он довольно большой, следовательно, мы имеем дело с крупным божеством. Судя по отделке и расположению статуи богини, скорее всего, греческим. Среди известных мне древнегреческих богинь — Гера, Афина, Артемида, Афродита, Деметра. Тогда что здесь делает это? — он указал пальцем на кандалы.  
Дин наморщил лоб:  
— Ну, Гера и Артемида были покровительницами амазонок, разве нет?  
Перехватив удивлённый взгляд брата, он надулся:  
— Приятель, если я не учился в колледже, это ещё не значит, что я непроходимо туп.  
Сэм хмыкнул и состроил забавную рожицу. Иногда Дин просто сводил его с ума.  
— Ты прав, но обычно их храмы украшали цветами, фруктами и фресками, но никак не цепями и оружием. Даже храмы бога войны Ареса не украшали кандалами.  
— И что это значит?  
— Не знаю.  
Что-то во всём этом было. Не сказать, что Сэм верил в существование языческих богов в том виде, в котором о них говорили древние легенды, но после столкновения с Трикстером появление могущественного существа нельзя было исключать. Даже если это дело рук обычных людей, не посвященных во все тайны бытия, это могло быть опасно — игры с силой никогда не доводили до добра.  
— Может быть тот, кто создал этот "храм", — саркастически выплюнул Дин, — решил не вдаваться в подробности и просто слепил нечто, на скорую руку.  
— И зачем?  
— Решил развлечься, — пожал тот плечами.  
— Ну да. Для того чтобы пошутить над своими приятелями, стоит проделать такую работу! Посмотри вокруг, Дин. На возведение подобного храма нужно много денег и времени.  
Дин только хмыкнул в ответ. Давненько они не сталкивались с чем-то настолько странным и нелогичным. Красивый храм, статуя великолепной девушки, цветы, роспись, факелы. Всё выглядело как настоящее. Один в один как ожившая картинка какого-нибудь исторического фильма.  
— Трикстер? — предположил он.  
Сэм пожал плечами:  
— Может быть. Надо всё здесь ещё раз хорошенько осмотреть и вернуться в мотель: поискать в сети и позвонить Бобби, вдруг он слышал о чём-нибудь подобном.  
— Заедем на заправку, купим что-нибудь перекусить, и заправимся.  
Окончательный осмотр не занял много времени. Что нового они могли найти? Всё тот же белый мрамор, запах цветов. На каждой фреске была нарисована одна и та же девушка, как две капли воды похожая на фигуру в центре храма. За алтарём Сэм обнаружил поднос со свежими фруктами. Значит, здесь кто-то недавно был. Им стоит вернуться сюда через пару дней и посмотреть, что измениться. Возможно, им даже удастся кого-нибудь здесь застать. Так же стоит съездить в соседнюю деревушку и поговорить с местными, вполне возможно, что они что-то знают. Но в первую очередь, конечно, нужно будет найти Питера Кроули, разместившего статью в интернете. Очень интересно будет послушать, откуда он узнал про храм, и почему ничего не рассказал журналистам и полиции. Версию с Трикстером тоже нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов.  
— Эй, смотри, что я нашёл.  
Обернувшись на неожиданный окрик брата, Сэм увидел у него на ладони маленький, пыльный, но совсем не ржавый ключ.  
— И где ты его нашёл?  
— В щели в стене.  
Они переглянулись и синхронно посмотрели на выступ с кандалами. Дин взял ключ из руки брата и подошёл к стене. Ключ легко вошёл в замок, раздался тихий щелчок, и металлический браслет раскрылся. Дин смотрел на него, как завороженный.  
— Дин?  
— Слушай, а давай, мы их опробуем.  
— Не говори ерунды, — Сэм протянул руку, чтобы забрать у брата ключ, но тот увернулся, — да, что на тебя нашло. Дин!  
Раздался тихий щелчок: браслет аккуратно защёлкнулся на левом запястье Сэма. Он плотно прилегал к коже, словно был сделан специально для него. Сэм дернулся и недовольно посмотрел на брата: его глаза лихорадочно блестели, он весь словно светился. Чёрт, да он словно совсем не понимал, что делает.  
— Это уже не смешно. Расстегни его.  
Сэм слишком поздно осознал, что что-то не так. Лишь только когда Дин защелкнул запястье на своей руке, до него дошло, насколько всё серьёзно. Ему не показалось, Дин и правда, будто светился изнутри, мягко, притягательно. И вдруг всё исчезло. Дин осторожно мотнул головой и посмотрел на своё правое запястье:  
— Что за хрень?!  
— Это я у тебя хотел спросить. Давай, освободи нас.  
Дин раскрыл левую ладонь и пораженно замер: там ничего не было. Он принялся судорожно ощупывать свои карманы, словно надеялся, что ключ каким-то образом окажется там, но ничего не нашёл.  
— Сэм...  
— Блядь.  
— Я не знаю, какого хрена творится. Он был здесь.  
— Зачем ты это вообще сделал?  
Дин промолчал.  
— Дин?  
— Я не знаю. Мне просто захотелось. Очень сильно.  
— Блестяще.  
Сэм достал из кармана скрепку и вставил её в замок кандалов. После того, как его пару раз ловили полицейские, скрепки стали средством первой необходимости. Повернув её пару раз, Сэм попытался открыть замок, но тот не поддавался. Ещё несколько неудачных попыток, и Дин нетерпеливо забрал у него скрепку:  
— Дай сюда.  
Он сам попытался вскрыть замок, теперь уже на своем запястье. Скрепка неожиданно сломалась. Дин, как зачарованный, смотрел на обломок.  
— Блядь.  
Больше ему было просто нечего сказать.

***

Сломать кандалы тоже не получилось: даже после нескольких ударов о мраморные плиты они остались целы. Братья были в растерянности. Они просто не знали, что теперь делать. Решено было ехать в мотель, и там уже искать решение. И здесь они столкнулись с очередной проблемой: как вести машину? Пробираясь через густые и нестройные ряды жёлтой сосны, Сэм чертыхался про себя каждый раз, когда задеваемая Дином ветка била его по груди. Рука затекла от неудобной позы, хотелось расправить плечи. Дин шёл впереди и постоянно тянул за собой, словно щенка на привязи. Под ногами была мокрая от дождя земля, покрытая опавшей хвоёй. Естественно, что Сэм поскользнулся. Они оба полетели на землю. Хотя если быть совсем уж честными, это Сэм упал и потянул брата вслед за собой. Дин, не ожидавший, что его резко дёрнет назад, неуклюже взмахнул свободной рукой и завалился на Сэма, больно ударив его локтем в живот.  
— Чёрт!  
— Смотри, куда встаёшь, Годзилла, — пробурчал Дин, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Он совсем забыл про то, что Сэм был прикован к нему прочной цепью. Чертыхнувшись, он встал на колени и ухватил брата за рубашку, помогая ему подняться. Мокрая земля прилипла к их одежде, джинсы пропахли ей. Им обоим хотелось скорее принять душ и согреться.  
Дальше им удалось обойтись без приключений. Хотя, ту позу, в которой они ехали, сложно назвать обычной: несмотря на опасность, Дин вёл машину одной рукой. Вторая лежала на сидении между ним и Сэмом. Иногда Дин забывался и тянулся правой рукой к рулю. Сэм морщился, чувствуя, как резкие рывки неприятно отдаются в плече. Дин разочаровано возвращался в исходную позицию. Они ехали со скоростью черепахи. Очень странно, что ими не заинтересовался дорожный патруль.  
В мотель они вернулись уже под вечер. Быстро прошмыгнув мимо администратора, стараясь не греметь цепью, ввалились в номер и только тогда смогли перевести дыхание. Привыкнуть к новому состоянию было очень сложно: каждый раз, когда один совершал какое-нибудь движение, второй невольно повторял его. Дин потянул брата к сумке со своими вещами, достал чистые боксёры и полотенце и привычно выдал:  
— Я первый в душ.  
— А мне что прикажешь делать?  
— Постой за дверью.  
— Гениально, Дин.  
Сэм не стал спорить с братом, предоставив ему возможность самому убедиться в том, насколько глупа была эта идея. Цепи просто-напросто не хватало. Оставшись за дверью, Сэм молча слушал, как брат пытался дойти до душа. Не вышло. Кандалы звякнули, цепь натянулась.  
— Блядь.  
— Я так и думал.  
Войдя в ванную, Сэм расстегнул рубашку и только сейчас понял, что снять её не удастся. Дин, кажется, думал о том же самом.  
— Это моя любимая.  
— Придётся разрезать.  
Вернувшись в комнату, стараясь не запутаться в цепи, они добрались до ножа. Избавившись от курток, рубашек, футболок, вернулись в ванную. Сэм быстро расстегнул молнию на брюках, стащил холодную плотную ткань, и бросил её на пол. Пряжка ремня звякнула о кафель. Дин, как завороженный, наблюдал за ним:  
— И что ты делаешь?  
— Я замёрзну, пока жду тебя. И потом, как ты это себе представляешь? Я буду стоять за занавеской и ждать?  
— Именно.  
— Это смешно, Дин.  
Тот ничего не ответил. Молча стянул боксёры, шагнул в ванну и демонстративно задёрнул за собой занавеску, оставив брата ждать с другой стороны. Сэм обещал себе, что сделает так, как хочет Дин: просто подождёт своей очереди. Но Дин, кажется, в очередной раз забылся. Он принялся что-то напевать себе под нос, намыливая грудь. От скуки, Сэм наблюдал за его силуэтом сквозь занавеску. В какой-то момент он заулыбался, сам не зная чему. Возможно, дело было в том, что он давно не видел брата расслабленным и спокойным, а сейчас такая возможность появилась. Да, они в очередной раз вляпались в дерьмо по неосторожности, но Винчестеры так просто не сдаются. Всё точно будет хорошо. Дин напевал в душе, едва заметно двигая бёдрами. Он явно забыл, что не один в ванной. Сэм в очередной раз улыбнулся. И тут же поёжился: капли воды заскользили по его запястью вниз, к подмышке и груди. Дин приступил к мытью головы!  
Решив, что с него хватит, Сэм скинул боксёры, резко дёрнул занавеску в сторону, впуская холодный воздух, и шагнул внутрь:  
— Подвинься.  
— Эй! — Дин начал было возмущаться, но всё-таки уступил брату место. — Не можешь устоять, да, Сэмми? — он пошевелил измазанными в пене бровями, пытаясь продемонстрировать свою неотразимость. Сэм бросил в него кусок мыла.  
Они осторожно двигались, стараясь не уронить друг друга на скользкой поверхности, или не наступить друг другу на ноги. Цепь гулко звенела при малейшем движении, и это очень нервировало. Неприятное чувство внизу живота сводило Сэма с ума. Конечно, он видел своего брата голым и не раз. Но так близко к нему он давно не был. От Дина исходило странное тепло, наверное, ему просто показалось, но всё же... Обернувшись, Сэм выключил воду и, высунув за занавеску руку, нашарил полотенца. Одно он оставил себе, второе протянул брату. Дин с энтузиазмом принялся вытирать волосы. Капли воды скользили по его плечам, груди, животу. Знакомые шрамы на светлой, усыпанной веснушками коже. Вот же блин. А он уже и забыл, что у брата даже ягодицы в веснушках. А ведь когда они были маленькими, он так любил дразнить брата из-за этого: они часто купались вместе, и не заметить золотые точки было просто невозможно.  
— Сэм, ты чего?  
Очнувшись, Сэм увидел, что Дин внимательно на него смотрит, продолжая удерживать полотенце возле своих волос. Сглотнув и прогнав наваждение, он обернул полотенце вокруг своих бедёр и вышагнул на пол:  
— Всё нормально. Просто задумался. Надо позвонить Бобби, а то мы в таком виде даже за кофе не сможем выйти: за психов примут.  
Дин оптимистично подмигнул ему:  
— Зато цыпочки будут без ума.  
Сэм ответил кислой улыбкой: только этого ему и не хватало.

***

Бобби обещал приехать на следующее утро. Им ничего не осталось, как дожевать утренние бургеры и лечь спать. Дин предложил сдвинуть кровати, Сэм не сопротивлялся. Они поставили их почти вплотную, оставив небольшой просвет. Сэм старался не думать о том, как это выглядело. Они часто делили одну кровать, когда были маленькими. Он обожал прижиматься к теплому боку старшего брата, чувствовать себя в безопасности и перебирать пальчиками пуговицы на рубашке Дина. Спустя какое-то время они перестали помещаться на одной кровати. Сэм с неохотой послушался отца и стал засыпать в своей, изредка бросая на спину брата тоскливые взгляды. Он не хотел отдаляться от брата, но Джон настаивал на том, что время пришло. Взрослые мальчики всё делают самостоятельно. Шестилетний Сэм ему не верил, но старался не огорчать Дина, которому хотелось и отца послушаться и утешить мелкого. Поэтому Сэм мужественно сопел в подушку. До первого кошмара. Тогда он стремительно перебирался под одеяло брата. Дин ворчал, но всё же пускал его к себе. Ничего особенного. Поэтому демонстративная граница между их кроватями удивляла и даже немного раздражала Сэма. Дин словно всеми силами стремился подчеркнуть: мы только братья и ничего больше. Может, его окончательно достало то, что их постоянно принимали за геев. Может, ему не нравилось быть так близко к брату. Чёрт его знает. Но почему-то это было неприятно.  
Какое-то время они лежали в полной тишине. Сэму пришлось лечь на живот, хотя он и не любил спать в такой позе. По-другому было просто не устроиться: Дин спал только на животе, да ещё и засунув одну руку под подушку. Наконец, ему удалось провалиться в полудрёму. Кажется, ему даже что-то снилось. Возможно, очередной кошмар. Пришпиленная к потолку, истекающая кровью Джесс, Макс, приставивший к виску холодный пистолет и выстреливший... Все лица слились в одно. Так часто бывало. Из забытая его выдернул резкий толчок. Не успев среагировать, Сэм оказался в проёме между кроватями, который увеличился под его весом. Больно стукнувшись, Сэм свалился на пол. Рука в кандалах оказалась вывернута за спину, боль обжигала запястье. Тихо выматерившись, Сэм попытался сесть.  
— Ты чего? — с кровати свесился ещё не до конца проснувшийся Дин. Прищурившись, он стал разглядывать брата, пытаясь понять, как тот оказался на полу.  
— Ничего.  
Ворча, Сэм забрался на свою кровать и улёгся на бок. Запястье болело, но он надеялся, что это всего лишь ушиб. Подождет до утра. Наверное.  
Уснуть не получалось, В голову лезли разные мысли, обрывки кошмаров, которые он никак не мог вспомнить до конца. Только ощущение страха, поглощающего всё вокруг себя. Холод. Режущая боль. Острое чувство одиночества.  
— Хватит вертеться, ты мешаешь мне спать.  
— Между прочим, я из-за тебя свалился с кровати.  
— Прекрати стонать, сучка.  
— Урод.  
Дин, кажется, улыбнулся ему в темноте.  
Второе пробуждение за ночь тоже было не самым приятным: его настойчиво тянули куда-то в сторону. Успокоившееся было запястье, снова принялось ныть. Разлепив глаза, Сэм обнаружил, что Дин каким-то образом ухитрился перевернуться на спину, и теперь слабо метался по кровати, шевеля во сне губами. Разобрать, что он там шепчет, было невозможно. Вздохнув, Сэм встал со своей кровати и навис над братом, ухватив его за плечо:  
— Эй, Дин.  
Брат не отозвался, продолжая что-то бормотать себе под нос.  
— Дин!  
Тот вздрогнул и, наконец, проснулся. Посмотрев на брата рассфокусированным взглядом, спросил:  
— Сэмми?  
— Ага. Подвинься.  
Дин не стал спорить — видимо то, что ему снилось, было действительно неприятным. Устроившись на боку так, чтобы их скованные руки лежали у него на груди, Сэм закрыл глаза.  
— Какого чёрта мы делаем, Сэм?  
— Спим. Мне надоело падать на пол.  
— Можно подумать, так я не смогу столкнуть тебя с кровати.  
— Если что, то ты окажешься на полу вместе со мной.  
— Сучка.  
— Урод.  
Остаток ночи они проспали, больше ни разу не проснувшись, не побеспокоив друг друга. 

***

Сэм давно не спал так спокойно. Ощущение тепла и безопасности окутывало его с головой. Он снова был маленьким мальчиком, вернувшимся домой после долгой прогулки под падающим снегом. И ему больше не было страшно. Моргнув пару раз, Сэм окончательно проснулся и уткнулся носом во что-то тёплое. Вставать не хотелось совершенно. Высунув голую пятку из-под одеяла, он почувствовал обжигающий холод комнаты и поёжился. Кондиционер, кажется, взбесился и работал на полную мощность. В кровати было гораздо уютнее и теплее. Его подушка равномерно опускалась и поднималась, возле уха раздавалось равномерное посапывание. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил рядом спящего Дина. Во сне тот выглядел спокойным и мирным. Морщинки на лбу разгладились, на губах блуждала спокойная, какая-то сонная улыбка. Конечно, если бы Дин проснулся в этот момент, он нацепил бы нахальную ухмылку и показал ему средний палец. Но Сэму нравилось видеть брата таким умиротворённым. Что бы он там не говорил, иногда Дин забывал, что он всего лишь человек, которому тоже иногда бывало больно и страшно. Но когда он в этом признавался? Человеческие слабости не для Дина Винчестера.  
Вздохнув, Сэм чуть отодвинулся в сторону, и Дин тут же открыл глаза, одарив его хмурым взглядом.  
— Сэмми? Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Сплю.  
— В моей кровати?  
Сэм не успел ничего ответить: в дверь постучали. По привычке Сэм выбрался из кровати и, почесав ягодицу, шагнул в сторону, чтобы открыть, когда звякнула цепь. Застонав, Дин выбрался вслед за ним. Бобби переводил удивлённый взгляд с одного на другого, словно не верил своим глазам:  
— Во что вы опять вляпались? И почему здесь холодно, как в морозильной камере?  
— И тебе привет, Бобби, — подмигнул ему Дин.  
На то, чтобы во всех красках обрисовать Бобби ситуацию ушло полчаса. Он никак не мог поверить, что они, одни из лучших охотников в штатах, попались, словно неопытные мальчишки. Немного поворчав, Бобби, пожал плечами и сообщил, что никогда не слышал ни о чём подобном, но попробует им помочь, куда денется. Разобраться с кондиционером не удалось: он не желал отключаться. Пришлось пока смириться. Поэтому они занялись насущной проблемой. Бобби осмотрел цепи, предложил попробовать снять их ещё раз. Нехитрые манипуляции со скрепками и отмычками ни к чему не привели: замки не поддавались. Бобби сходил к машине и вернулся с кусачками.  
— Если мы не можем их снять, значит пойдём другим путём.  
Сэм скептически наблюдал за тем, как покрасневший Бобби пытался перекусить звенья цепи. В какой-то момент им всем даже показалось, что получиться, но вдруг раздался треск, и в руках Бобби остались только ручки. Вздохнув, он отложил их в сторону и покачал головой:  
— Кажется, вы серьёзно вляпались.  
Дин, молча наблюдавший за его стараниям, пожал плечами:  
— Разберёмся. Но для начала, давайте уже поедим.  
— Дин...  
— Что такое? Я есть хочу.  
Бобби и Сэм синхронно закатили глаза: это было так типично для Дина.  
Раздеться оказалось гораздо проще, чем одеться: надеть рубашку было просто невозможно. Конечно, они это определили опытным путём, попытавшись натянуть на себя привычные слои из футболок и рубашек. Вышел облом — цепь была слишком короткой, и ничего не надевалось даже поверх неё. Понаблюдав за их мучениями пару минут, Бобби тяжело вздохнул:  
— Сидите здесь. Я сам схожу.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Дин бросил любимую серую футболку на кровать и спросил:  
— Нам что, теперь так и ходить раздетыми?  
Сэм решил, что лучше всего его проигнорировать. В комнате мотеля было довольно прохладно, и он уже начал стучать зубами. Судя по всему, в ближайшее время согреться ему не светит. Дину тоже было не очень весело, но он старался не подавать виду и героически скрывать неприятные ощущения, но гусиная кожа на руках выдавала его с головой. Они уставились друг на друга, потом на одеяло, лежавшее на кровати. Дин вздохнул и кивнул головой, признавая своё поражение:  
— Если ты когда-нибудь вспомнишь об этом, то зудящий порошок в трусах будет меньшей из твоих проблем.  
Конечно, гораздо удобнее было бы укутаться каждому в своё одеяло, но цепь была слишком короткой, и создать тёплый кокон не получилось бы. А так... Они тесно прижались друг к другу, обернули одеяло вокруг себя и постарались не обращать внимания на непривычную и странную близость друг друга. Оба давно выросли, и прятаться под одним одеялом было вовсе не в их характере. Сэм не мог вспомнить, когда они последний раз сидели вот так, укутавшись в одно одеяло, укрываясь от холода. Очень и очень давно. Кажется, отец тогда ушёл на очередную охоту, сильно задержался, и они ждали его, слушая шум грозы. Теперь же всё изменилось. Тишина больше не была уютной, как раньше, скорее неловкой. Но подходящей темы для разговора тоже не находилось. Наконец, Дин не выдержал и, высунув руку, щёлкнул пультом от телевизора. Сэм вместе с ним наблюдал какое-то дурацкое утреннее шоу. Герои произносили свои реплики с деревянными выражениями лиц, а зрители за кадром дружно смеялись в тех места, где по задумке создателей должно было быть смешно. Сэм сам не заметил, как задремал, устроив голову у брата на плече. Дин подавил желание, щёлкнуть его по носу и вернулся к ТВ. Вот так их и застал Бобби, вернувшийся с парой свёртков в руках.  
— Я купил вам жареного цыплёнка.  
— Ты — чудо, Бобби, — ответил Дин и облизнулся.  
Он осторожно толкнул Сэма в плечо и пропел ему в самое ухо:  
— Эй, соня, просыпайся. Еда.  
Пока они оба с жадностью поглощали пищу, Бобби рассказал о том, что ему известно:  
— Я думаю, что речь идёт о типичном проклятии. Заклятие было наложено на кандалы, и когда вы взяли их в руки, оно сработало. Теперь нужно выяснить, как его снять.  
Сэм прожевал последний кусочек и сообщил:  
— Сообщение в сети выложил некий Питер Кроули. Я думаю, стоит с ним поговорить.  
— Хорошо, я этим займусь.  
— Эй, — возмутился Дин, — а мы, что, так и будем здесь сидеть?  
— Если у тебя есть другие варианты, озвучь их, — Бобби выразительно посмотрел на их голые плечи, укрытые одеялом.  
— Я думаю, мы останемся здесь и поищем ответ в книгах и в сети. Что-нибудь да должно быть, — предложил Сэм.  
— Вот и отлично. Не убейте друг друга, пока меня не будет.  
— Постараемся, — кисло ответил Дин. Он в этом очень сильно сомневался. 

***

Бобби привык к тому, что Винчестеры приносили ему неприятности. Начало этой славной традиции положил Джон. Каждое его появление сопровождалось либо нашествием злобных духов, либо проклятием, которое практически невозможно было снять. Его сыновья просто придерживались старых правил, только и всего. Конечно, сейчас ситуация была очень забавной: два практически голых парня в замкнутом пространстве, прикованные друг к другу цепью. Нельзя выйти за пределы номера, нельзя скрыться. Было очень странно, если они не совершили бы попытку братоубийства. Оба были слишком упрямы, чтобы пойти навстречу. А столкновение интересов неизбежно: банальная драка за пульт грозила обернуться сражением не на жизнь, а на смерть. Поэтом необходимо было разобраться с этим проклятием как можно скорее.  
Бобби довольно быстро осмотрел храм, сделал кое-какие записи в блокноте, и вернулся обратно к машине. Ничего нового он не обнаружил, всё было так, как рассказал ему Сэм. Стилизация под древнегреческий храм посреди соснового леса. Кроме фруктов ему больше не удалось найти каких-либо следов человеческого пребывания. Словно их здесь никогда и не было. Но был, по крайней мере, один человек, который знал о существовании этой аномалии. К нему-то Бобби и направился.  
Питер Кроули работал санитаром в местной больнице. Девушка, работающая в регистратуре, указала на небольшую дверь, ведущую в подсобку. Там, среди швабр и вёдер Бобби нашёл невысокого седовласого мужчину в белом больничном халате. Увидев посетителя, тот выпрямился и стянул с рук одноразовые резиновые перчатки:  
— Я чем-то могу Вам помочь?  
Бобби решил, что эффект неожиданности даст ему небольшое преимущество, поэтому он сразу перешёл в наступление:  
— Думаю, что можете. Я большой любитель поискать в сети сообщения о различных необычных явлениях. Мне на глаза попалась заметка, написанная от Вашего имени, о древнегреческом храме недалеко отсюда... Не могли бы Вы рассказать подробнее, что это такое на самом деле?  
Кроули оглядел его с ног до головы, и отрицательно помотал головой:  
— Боюсь, что Вы ошибаетесь. Я не знаю, о чём речь.  
Бобби не рассчитывал на то, что Кроули сразу выложит ему всё, что знает, поэтому не растерялся. Нужно было разобраться, где у него слабое место, и надавить, как следует. Скорее всего, мужчина оказался замешан в какой-нибудь грязной и неприятной ситуации, и не желал делиться подробностями. А кто бы на его месте захотел? Но именно его имя было указано под статьёй. Это могло означать две вещи: либо Кроули нагло врал, либо он действительно был ни при чём, и кто-то пытался переложить ответственность на его плечи. В любом случае, нужно было до конца разобраться в ситуации.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Да, — Кроули показал ему на ведро с водой, — извините, меня ждёт работа.  
Хотя мужчина старался держаться уверено, весь его вид, каждое движение говорили об обратном. То, как старательно Кроули отводил глаза, выдавало его с головой: он волновался, старался что-то скрыть. Возможно, сам не был уверен в том, что правильно поступает. Когда санитар взялся за ручку двери, Бобби бросил ему вслед:  
— Из-за Вашей лжи могут пострадать люди.  
Кроули обернулся, посмотрел на Бобби, чуть прищурившись, кивнул головой и вышел, ответив на ходу:  
— До свидания.  
Бобби поправил козырёк кепки и оглядел помещение подсобки. Чувство, охватившее его после ухода Кроули, было очень странным. Как - будто что-то очень важное осталось невысказанным. Словно его собеседник рассчитывал на то, что он сам догадается. Что это могло быть? Ничего особенного в маленькой каморке не было: низкий потолок, плохое освещение, вёдра, пластмассовые тазы, дезинфицирующие средства. На полу в углу стоял пылесос. Рядом с ним лежала открытая на середине книга. Бобби подошёл и поднял её. "Мифы и легенды древней Греции". Занятно. Пробежавшись по тексту глазами, Бобби усмехнулся: страницы, посвящённые богине любви Афродите, были заляпаны пятнами от томатного соуса. Тут же, между листами, лежала фирменная этикетка местного кафе. Не понять намёка было просто невозможно. Убрав тонкую книжку во внутренний карман куртки, Бобби вышел из подсобки, улыбнувшись рыжеволосой медсестре. Кажется, в этом деле появился свет в конце туннеля.  
Ждать появления Кроули пришлось долго. Бобби заказал себе кофе и блинов с малиновым джемом. Нужно было как-то скоротать время. Ежедневная газета оказалась совершенно неинтересной: разве могло увлечь сообщение об увеличении урожая и поголовья рогатого скота? Маленькая деревня, маленькие радости. Ничего особенного.  
Наконец, над входной дверью звякнул колокольчик, и в кофе зашёл Питер Кроули. Он огляделся по сторонам, словно кого-то искал. Увидел Бобби и, кивнув ему, двинулся в его сторону. Сев за столик, обыденным жестом подозвал официантку и улыбнулся ей:  
— Мне как обычно, Мэри.  
— Хорошо, мистер Кроули, — девушка отошла, оставив после себя аромат фиалок. Бобби сделал глоток кофе из чашки и поставил её на стол, приготовившись слушать.  
— Я в Вас не ошибся, — неожиданно сказал Кроули.  
— Да?  
— Вы всё поняли правильно.  
— Ваше послание невозможно было не расшифровать. Почему Вы не захотели говорить в больнице?  
— Слишком много лишних ушей, — мужчина поёжился, словно от холода. Он натянул высокий воротник шерстяного свитера почти до самого подбородка. — Здесь спокойнее.  
Бобби нетерпеливо ждал продолжения, поигрывая вилкой.  
— Вы можете мне не поверить, но всё, что я сейчас расскажу — правда. Меня зовут Питер Кроули, и я долгое время работал в Нью-Йоркском Университете Древней истории. Моя специализация — культура античной Греции и Рима. Я проводил исследования, связанные с появлением чужеродной языческой культуры на территории США. За последние десять лет было возведено несколько храмов в честь греческих и римских богов: Зевса, Геры, Марса, Венеры, Аполлона, Юпитера, Ареса. Люди, уставшие от христианства, стремились возродить богов, которые, по их мнению, способны были принести на землю покой и благополучие.  
— Фанатики?  
— Что-то вроде, — кивнул головой Кроули. — Но на самом деле за этим стояли деньги. Как всегда. Были те, кто действительно верил в то, что древние боги на самом деле существовали, и что сейчас они дремлют. Их нужно только разбудить. Но те, кто стоял на самом верху лестницы, всего лишь хотели заработать денег на доверчивых прихожанах, готовых отдать последнее в качестве жертвоприношения...  
— Которое осело бы в карманах жрецов.  
— Точно. Для того чтобы разобраться во всём этом, мне потребовалось несколько лет. Но, оказалось, что это лишь верхушка айсберга. На самом деле всё гораздо страшнее, — Кроули замолчал. Он смотрел в стакан с яблочным соком, словно надеялся обнаружить там ключ к спасению для всего человечества.  
— И что это?  
— Вы мне не поверите.  
— А вы попробуйте.  
Кроули поднял глаза, посмотрел на него больным, затравленным взглядом и еле слышно произнёс:  
— Языческие боги на самом деле существуют.  
— Допустим, — Бобби сразу вспомнился убитый ими Трикстер, — неприятно, но не так трагично.  
— Вы не понимаете! — в запале вскрикнул Кроули так громко, что не него стали оборачиваться другие посетители кафе, — всё, о чём говорится в мифах — правда. Гера, Зевс и его незаконнорожденный сын Геракл существуют на самом деле. И они всё так же вмешиваются в человеческие дела. Люди же находятся в неведении, и это очень опасно.  
Бобби покачал головой. Он предполагал, что у Кроули не всё в порядке с рассудком, но не думал, что всё настолько серьёзно. В мире было достаточно зла и без оживших древних сказок. Скорее всего, Питер Кроули был обычным сумасшедшим, который настолько вжился в роль великого учёного, познавшего тайну мироздания, что сам в это поверил. В конце концов, он был обычным санитаром.  
— Вы мне не верите.  
— Послушайте...  
— Вы мне не верите. Я ошибся.  
Кроули быстро встал и стал собираться:  
— У меня закончился обеденный перерыв. Нужно вернуться на работу. Прощайте.  
Он кинул на стол двадцатку и быстро вышел из кафе. Бобби не стал его догонять. Кажется, они снова были в тупике.

***

Дину было скучно. Он был вынужден сидеть рядом с братом, который уже почти три часа не отрываясь, смотрел в ноутбук. Они оба укрылись от холода одеялом, но около часа назад в номере неожиданно стало тепло, и потребность в одеяле исчезла. Дин вертел в руках пульт от телевизора, изредка переключал каналы и не знал, чем ещё заняться. Он пробовал помогать брату и читать старые книги, но от мелкого шрифта разболелась голова. Пришлось отказаться от этой идеи. Устав от бессмысленного дневного ТВ, Дин стал разглядывать голую спину брата: больше заняться всё равно было нечем. У Сэма на лопатке была небольшая родинка, и когда он шевелился, мышцы перекатывались под кожей, и казалось, что маленькая тёмная точка переползает с места на место. Дин какое-то время наблюдал за ней, потом от скуки решил пересчитать все родинки на спине брата. Странно, но каждый раз получался разный результат. Решив не сдаваться, Дин стал тыкать пальцем в тёмные точки. Сэм повёл плечами, но от экрана не оторвался. Из вредности Дин ткнул сильнее.  
— Эй, ты чего делаешь.  
— Мне скучно.  
— И поэтому ты решил ткнуть меня пальцем в спину?  
— Я считаю, — громко объявил Дин. — Между прочим, четыре.  
Сэм не стал уточнять, чего там такое мог считать его неугомонный братец, и снова повернулся к монитору. Ему удалось найти очень интересную статью о языческих богах. Если верить ей, то дельфины и фиалки были символами Афродиты — богини любви. Она обладала вздорным характером, любила разыгрывать людей и подшучивать над ними, но часто помогала тем, кто нуждался в помощи в любовных делах. Её храмы были светлыми, просторными, красивыми. Именно так выглядела найденная в лесу постройка из белого мрамора. Пока всё сходилось. Если брать за отправную точку то, что храм был возведен в честь Афродиты, многое прояснялось. Можно было с уверенностью предположить, что какой-то демон решил воспользоваться славой богини любви в своих целях. Оставалось только подробнее разузнать про сковывающие их с братом кандалы, и дело можно будет считать завершённым.  
— Чёрт, мы тут уже три часа сидим. Мне надоело. Давай займёмся чем-нибудь другим.  
— У нас есть работа, Дин.  
— Она никуда не денется, если мы немного отдохнём. К тому же, Бобби пока всё равно не вернулся. Я скоро с ума сойду в четырёх стенах.  
Сэм тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, что Дин не успокоиться, пока не получит своё. Его брат становился упрямым, как тысяча чертей, когда ему было скучно. К слову, ему самому надело сидеть в номере, и он не отказался бы от небольшой прогулки: безумно хотелось размять ноги. Но о том, чтобы прогуляться до местного бара не могло быть и речи: полуголые, скованные цепью, они бы непременно привлекли к себе всеобщее внимание. Не каждый день такое можно увидеть. Поэтому оставалось только сидеть здесь и ждать. Закрыв крышку ноутбука, Сэм спросил у брата:  
— И чем ты предлагаешь заняться?  
Дин расправил затекшие плечи и наклонил голову сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, чтобы снять напряжение с мышц. Он бы потянулся, но лень было лишний раз шевелиться. В комнате вдруг стало слишком тепло, и Дин в очередной раз проклял чёртов кондиционер и неожиданные перепады температуры. Скорее всего, они притащили из храма что-то сверхъестественное, и оно теперь забавлялось с электричеством. Нужно было выдернуть кондиционер из розетки и все дела, но Дина неожиданно разморило.  
— Для начала ты мне расскажешь всё, что нарыл.  
— А потом?  
— Выпьем пива и сыграем в карты.  
Сэм усмехнулся и постучал кончиками пальцев по крышке стола: он делал так, когда ему было скучно.  
— Хорошо.  
Обрисовав брату ситуацию с богиней любви, Сэм молча выслушал его едкие комментарии по этому поводу. Дин никак не хотел верить, что они стали жертвой обычного демонического розыгрыша. Ему казалось, что зло, способное провести их, должно быть гораздо могущественнее. Какой-нибудь опасный демон, решивший таким образом отомстить им за отправленных обратно в ад собратьев или что-нибудь в этом роде. Или хотя бы разгневанный полтергейст, вернувшийся из небытия, чтобы поиграть с ними в игру. Но мечтать было не вредно. Ему не нравилось думать, что они так легко попались на удочку. Мило, очень мило.  
— Давай уже играть. На спички.  
— Спички? — удивился Сэма.  
— Именно.  
Сэм не стал спорить. На спички, так на спички. Мало ли что Дину в голову взбрело.  
Они достали из холодильника пиво и сели за стол. Сэм заметил, что они уже практически не спотыкались и не опрокидывали друг друга — привыкли к новым условиям. Это немного пугало. Дин, милостиво разрешивший брату сдать карты, отвлёк его от невесёлых мыслей. Он выглядел так, будто был на сто процентов уверен в том, что победит. По его мнению, небольшая фора Сэму не помешала бы. Дин разглядывал свои карты, улыбался и изредка потягивал пиво из горлышка. Ему даже не пришлось жульничать, чтобы выиграть. Сэм вздохну и выложил на стол десятку, девятку, восьмёрку, семёрку и шестёрку. Стрит. Сильно, но должен быть какой-то подвох. Не зря же его брат так сиял. Дин же издал радостный клич и открыл свои карты: десятку, валета, даму, короля и туза пик.  
— Флеш-рояль.  
Сэм усмехнулся, когда Дин с энтузиазмом сгрёб спички брата.  
— Ты проиграл, детка. С тебя желание.  
— Желание?  
— Именно.  
— Мы так не договаривались.  
— Брось, неужели ты, правда, думал, что мы будем играть просто так? Я выиграл, Сэмми. Мне и заказывать музыку.  
Сэм закусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел на брата взглядом человека, обречённого на смерть. Дин мог придумать что-нибудь противное. Ему в голову придёт отправить его в неглиже за дверь номера — танцевать стриптиз. И в этом случае ему ещё повезёт. Дин словно прочитал его мысли и широко улыбнулся. Хитро и многообещающе. Сэму это очень не понравилось.  
— И чего ты хочешь?  
Дин облизал губы и замолчал, обдумывая выбор. На его лице появилось выражение кота, объевшегося сметаны. Он определённо задумал что-то недоброе. Чёртов сукин сын.  
— В последнее время ты очень напряжён, Сэмми. И у тебя давно не было секса...  
— Даже думать не смей.  
Дин продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало:  
— ... и я решил помочь тебе снять напряжение. Подрочи себе.  
— Что? Ты с ума сошёл?  
— Что такое, детка?  
— Бобби может вернуться в любой момент.  
— Тебя же это возбуждает. Страх быть пойманным. Давай, Сэм. Или ты боишься?  
Дин был уверен в том, что Сэм ни за что не согласится, и у него появится лишний повод подразнить его девочкой и Самантой. У его младшего братца кишка была тонка на такие вещи. Слишком стеснительный. Дин был просто уверен, что Сэм пойдёт на попятную, но тот его удивил:  
— Сукин ты сын.  
Он встал из-за стола, грубо дёрнул брата на себя и уронил его на одну с собой кровать:  
— Хочешь поразвлечься? Что же, наслаждайся видом.  
Сэм расстегнул штаны, спустил их до лодыжек вместе с трусами, обхватил рукой свой мягкий член и медленно его погладил. Дин замер рядом с ним, как кролик, увидевший удава. Он не был готов к такому повороту событий. Ай да Сэмми, ай да застенчивый засранец. В его собственном паху стало тепло. Вот же блядь. Сэм между тем сжимал ствол, потягивал его на себя, заставляя затвердеть. Он закрыл глаза, щёки порозовели от смущения и возбуждения. Всё-таки Сэм не был эксгибиционистом, но близость Дина, лежавшего рядом, невероятно заводила. Он знал, как выглядел сейчас его брат: блестящие глаза, губы чуть приоткрыты, зардевшиеся щёки. Сэм не сдержался и застонал в голос. Он принялся дрочить сильнее, представляя в воображении, что рядом с ним красивая девушка, блондинка с голубыми глазами и милой такой грудью, которая легко помещалась в его ладонях. Он прижимал её к себе, целовал в шею, а спину ему опалял заинтересованный взгляд брата. И эта мысль, неожиданно ослепившая белой вспышкой, мысль о Дине, стала последней каплей. Сэм выгнул спину, громко застонал и кончил себе на живот. Он тут же затих, пытаясь прийти в себя после оргазма. Лежавший рядом с ним Дин тоже молчал. Сэм открыл глаза и увидел, что Дин прижимал руку к собственному паху, а на его джинсах расползалось мокрое пятно.  
— Дин...  
— Ни слова.  
Он кое-как дотянулся до соседней кровати и стащил с неё простынь. Кинув её брату на живот, он стащил с себя джинсы и бросил их рядом с кроватью. Туда же отправились боксёры. Сэм вытерся простынёй и положил её на пол. По телу расползлась приятная нега, вставать совсем не хотелось. Но нужно было это сделать: если Бобби застанет их в таком виде, то будет подшучивать и издеваться до конца жизни. Надо встать, открыть окно и убрать грязную простыню в ванную.  
Рядом с ним раздалось слабое посапывание. Сэм обернулся и увидел, что Дин натянул одеяло до ушей и развалился почти на всей кровати. Вздохнув, Сэм толкнул его в плечо:  
— Дин.  
— Десять минут.  
— Надо всё убрать.  
— Ммм.  
— Дин! — Сэм гаркнул ему в самое ухо, — я не могу сделать это один.  
Наконец, Дин пошевелился. Он выполз из-под одеяла вслед за братом. Они оба не обращали внимания на свою наготу: чего они там друг у друга не видели. С закрытыми глазами, на ощупь, Дин открыл окно и проследовал за братом в ванную. Сэм сунул ему в руки чистые трусы и потянул за собой. Они оба упали на кровать. Дин тут же забрался под одеяло, уткнулся Сэму в плечо и засопел. Это было немного странно. К тому же кандалы вдруг потеплели. Металл словно испускал тепло. Странно, очень странно. Знать бы ещё, что происходит.  
Им обоим было очень уютно рядом друг с другом. Дин спал так близко, буквально вжавшись в него, и Сэм вновь ощутил давно забытое ощущение безопасности и дома. Он тоже закрыл глаза и уснул. 

***

Когда Бобби вернулся в мотель, он застал братьев в одной кровати, спящими. Сэм лежал на спине, закинув одну руку за голову, Дин лежал на животе, на груди брата, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, обхватив Сэм за талию. В этом жесте было столько демонстративного обладания, властного желания защитить, что Бобби невольно улыбнулся. Прошло столько времени, а Дин ни капельки не изменился. В девстве они спали в точно такой же позе. Сэм любил использовать брата вместо одеяла, а если не получалось, то вместо подушки. Дин делал вид, что ему это не нравилось, но стоило ему уснуть, как тело, помимо воли хозяина, принимало наиболее удобную ему позу. Сейчас они делали то же самое. Бобби тихо закрыл за собой дверь и осторожно поставил на стол свёртки с едой.  
Дин тут же проснулся и открыл глаза, обводя голову сонным взглядом. Увидев Бобби, он немного расслабился. Правда, заметив, в какой позе они с братом спали, скатился в сторону и сел, потирая лицо. Он посмотрел на Бобби взглядом, выражавшим только одну мысль: "Даже думать не смей!". Бобби решил, что лучше эту тему не затрагивать.  
— Тебе удалось что-нибудь узнать?  
Бобби сел на стул и взял со стола неоткрытую бутылку пива. Обычно он не пил, пока дело не было завершено, но сейчас случай был особый. Бросив крышку на стол, он сделал глоток и пожал плечами:  
— Я поговорил с Кроули.  
Дин промолчал, ожидая продолжения. Но Бобби не успел ничего рассказать: Сэм заворочался и проснулся. Он оглядел себя и Дина, и, застонав, упал обратно на подушку.  
— Проснись и пой, спящая красавица.  
Сэм только что-то пробурчал в ответ и осторожно сел. Они оба были такие сонные, растрёпанные, что Бобби не смог сдержать улыбку. Это дело определённо пошло им на пользу: так много братья никогда не отдыхали.  
— Я только что сказал Дину, что поговорил с Кроули.  
— И?  
— Он самый обычный псих.  
Братья синхронно переглянулись и уставились на Бобби:  
— Что?  
— Он уверен, что является профессором истории, а языческие боги на самом деле существуют.  
Наступила короткая пауза. Никто не произносил ни слова. На лице Дина застыла забавное выражение, которое можно было расшифровать как: "Что за хрен?". Сэм же вдруг сорвался с места к своему ноутбуку. Дин попытался его остановить, но его брат так вдохновился какой-то идеей, что даже этого не заметил. Смешно перебирая ногами, Дин слез с кровати вслед за ним, и недовольно ворча, уселся на стул. Он уронил голову на руку и закрыл глаза. Желания повторить дневной подвиг не было. Сэм же включил компьютер и взволновано сказал шокировано наблюдавшему за ними Бобби:  
— Ты — гений.  
— Я?  
Сэм словно не слышал его: он принялся что-то лихорадочно искать в сети, сопровождая свои действия отрывистыми комментариями:  
— Фамилия Кроули мне знакома... Не мог вспомнить, где слышал... Вот оно!  
И он зачитал найденную заметку:  
— Профессор Нью-Йоркского Университета Древней истории решил отойти от дел. Он ушёл из университета, продал свою квартиру в центре Манхэттена и уехал в неизвестном направлении. Студенты расстроены отъездом любимого преподавателя. Может быть, мистер Кроули когда-нибудь пожелает вернуться. — Сэм повернул ноутбук так, чтобы Бобби и Дин могли увидеть фото.  
— Это он. Питер Кроули, — кивнул головой Бобби.  
— Это что же, получается, — подал голос Дин, — он сказал правду?  
— По крайней мере, часть его слов была правдой. Я всё не мог вспомнить, где слышал эту фамилию. А всё так просто. Когда я учился в Стэнфорде, на курсе истории государства и права я сталкивался с фамилией Кроули. Питер Кроули действительно был известным историком. Что заставило его уйти из университета?  
— Он говорил, что ему стало интересна современная действительность. Появление языческих храмов на территории США. Кажется, он даже нарыл что-то интересное. Но его слова о том, что боги на самом деле реальны, сбили меня с толку. Это невозможно.  
Дин хмыкнул и возразил:  
— Если так рассуждать, то вся наша жизнь — нереальна. Бобби, вспомни Трикстера. Он тоже был языческим богом.  
— Но речь идёт о богах, которое гораздо опаснее тех, что сейчас бродят по свету. Их сила безгранична.  
Дин хотел что-то добавить, но Сэм его перебил:  
— Если они на самом деле существуют, почему никто ни разу с ними не сталкивался?  
— Не все люди видят призраков, между тем они существуют. К тому же у нас есть истории, в которых люди подробно описывают свои встречи с древними богами.  
Бобби переводил взгляд с одного на другого и почесал подбородок:  
— Вы спорите как старая супружеская пара.  
— Бобби! — возмутились они хором.  
— Вот об этом я и говорю. — Бобби внимательно посмотрел на их голые торсы и спросил: — Кондиционер отключился?  
Дин пожал плечами:  
— Вроде бы. Я не обратил внимания.  
— Знаете, парни, я не верю во всю эту хрень с богами, но что-то определённо происходит. Вы ведёте себя немного странно.  
Братья удивлённо посмотрели на него и переглянулись.  
— Не смотрите на меня так. Посудите сами, вы стали... я не знаю... ближе что ли. Прикосновения, взгляды. Я не могу это объяснить. Что-то происходит. И нам нужно разобраться, в чём дело.  
После этих слов стало тихо-тихо. Только звук отъезжающих машин за окном, приглушённые голоса соседей за стенкой. Наконец, Сэм откашлялся и предложил:  
— Нам надо поговорить с Кроули. Нужно привести его сюда.  
Бобби закатил глаза и хмыкнул:  
— Здорово. Транспортировкой по твоему гениальному плану должен заниматься я?  
Ответом ему стали два красноречивых взгляда. Бобби выругался и поправил кепку. Чёртовы Винчестеры. Вечно у них так.

***

Когда за Бобби закрылась дверь, Сэм протянул брату кружку с кофе. Они оделись, и теперь сидели за столом и занимались поеданием заказанной пиццы. Настроение было мрачное. Напряжение просто витало в воздухе, и казалось, что его можно было потрогать руками. Дин уткнулся в лежащую на столе газету. Они не обсуждали случившееся днём, хотя Сэму очень хотелось спросить, что же это всё такие такое было. Стоило закрыть глаза на минутку, как сразу всплывал образ брата, разгорячённого, расслабленного после оргазма. Его глаза, зелёные, затуманенные... Кажется, это стало его персональным проклятием.  
Сэм потянулся за очередным куском, но Дин опередил его. Их руки соприкоснулись. Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности, а его брат был так увлечён чтением, что не сразу это заметил. Его пальцы замерли над пиццей, он будто забыл, что собирался её взять. Сэм тоже не шевелился. Ему было приятно прикасаться к обветренным, исцарапанным рукам Дина. Не хотелось терять неожиданную, краткую близость. Но Дин, как назло, оторвался от кроссворда и посмотрел на их соприкасающиеся пальцы. Видимо, он так до конца и не понял, что произошло, потому что тут же шлёпнул брат по руке и схватил пиццу:  
— Последний кусок — мой!  
Сэм не стал с ним спорить.  
За эти два дня многое изменилось. По крайней мере, для него. Мелкие недостатки в поведении брата, которые раньше раздражали, сейчас стали практически незаметными. Желание дать Дину подзатыльник или заткнуть рот кляпом исчезло. На его место пришло невероятно сильное желание быть рядом. Видеть, слышать, прикасаться. Это было странно и необычно, но невероятно легко вписалось в жизнь Сэма. Постоянная необходимость в брате, возможно больная, неправильная, заполнила его полностью, проросла корнями глубоко в душу. Как-то так получалось, что кроме Дина ему никто не был нужен. Хотелось прикоснуться к его груди, почувствовать биение сердца, тепло кожи. Если бы другие люди узнали об этом, то назвали бы его сумасшедшим. В другое время Сэм с ними согласился бы, но не сейчас.  
Он всегда любил Дина больше чем отца. Наверное, так получилось потому, что Джон Винчестер много времени проводил вдали от детей, а Дин всегда был рядом, заботился о нём, учил, защищал. Когда Сэм уехал в колледж, он очень сильно скучал по брату. По отцу тоже, но мысли о Дине практически не покидали его голову. Сейчас это чувство стало всеобъемлющим. Каждый вдох отзывался одним лишь словом: Дин, Дин, Дин. Сэм подозревал, что всё дело было в кандалах. Именно они концентрировали все его чувства на старшем брате. Но бороться не было ни сил, ни желания.  
Между ними не было ничего сексуального. То есть, у Сэма внезапно не возникло желание схватить брата за задницу или затолкнуть свой язык ему в горло. Ничего подобного. Но отпускать Дина далеко от себя не хотелось. И по тому, как Дин касался его невзначай, смотрел, Сэм понимал, что он чувствовал то же самое. Между ними образовалось некое подобие неразрывной связи. И с этим нужно было либо бороться, либо смириться.  
Дин, наконец, доел свой кусок, опустошил чашку с кофе и с довольной ухмылкой сложил ноги на стол.  
— Дин.  
— Что?  
— Я, между прочим, ещё ем.  
— Не занудствуй.  
Ну вот, в этом весь Дин. Сэм не стал церемониться и столкнул ступни в ботинках на пол. Дин вздохнул, но не стал препираться. Он чувствовал себя довольным жизнью. Счастливым. Впервые за, чёрт знает сколько, лет. Еда, тёплая кровать, Сэмми рядом. Что ещё нужно для счастья? Может быть, красивую цыпочку, но только если мелкий согласиться наблюдать. Просто потому, что избавиться от него сейчас не получилось бы. Дин никогда не отличался лишней скромностью, поэтому мысль о том, что Сэм стал бы свидетелем его сексуальной жизни, нисколько не смущала. К тому же, глупо было бы отказываться от лакомого кусочка только потому, что Сэм смотрел ему в спину. В следующий раз ему могло не скоро повезти. Так что... Определённо, если они в ближайшее время не избавятся от проблемы, нужно будет найти девочку и снять напряжение. Может быть, даже удастся напугать Сэма идеей жаркого тройничка. Представив, как зарделся бы его брат, Дин улыбнулся. Наблюдавший за ним Сэм вдруг спросил:  
— А чего тебе больше всего хочется?  
Дин открыл один глаза и облизнулся. Сэм покраснел и толкнул его в плечо:  
— Я серьёзно. О чём ты метаешь?  
— Решил сыграть в лучших подруг?  
Сэм пнул его под столом.  
— Сэмми, мы уже сто раз это обсуждали.  
— И всё-таки?  
Дин задумался. Он сам не знал, чего бы ему хотелось больше: убить демона, вернуть отца... Может быть.  
— Я давно понял, что моя жизнь — это охота. Так что мне не нужен большой дом с белым забором, собака и милая женушка. Это не для меня.  
— Ты, правда, не хотел бы пожить спокойной и безопасной жизнью?  
— А что в этом весёлого?  
— Дин.  
Он вздохнул и пожал плечами:  
— У нас с тобой разные представления о спокойной жизни. Я люблю своё дело: охоту. Мне нравится спасать людей, знакомиться с красивыми девушками, путешествовать по стране. Призраки, злобные монстры... Это и есть "спокойная жизнь".  
— Дин....  
— И мне это нравится. И знаешь, что?  
— Что?  
— Был в моей жизни период, о котором я не люблю вспоминать.  
Сэм опустил глаза. Он догадывался, о чём сейчас скажет Дин.  
— Всё, что мне нужно для жизни, у меня сейчас есть. Именно так: моя детка, охота и мой занудный младший брат. Это и делает мою жизнь стабильной.  
— Дин...  
— Иногда ты бываешь такой девчонкой, Сэм. Ну, всё, хватит телячьих нежностей. Я уже начинаю сомневаться, есть ли у тебя в штанах член.  
— Не хочешь проверить?  
Дин хитро посмотрел на него:  
— Не боишься?  
Сэм не успел ничего ответить: дверь номера открылась, и Бобби втолкнул в номер невысокого седовласого мужчину со связанными руками. Питер Кроули. Бобби усадил его на стул и закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Вот и мы.  
Питер принялся с интересом разглядывать номер и его обитателей. Его взгляд скользнул по Дину, отмети ширину плеч и переместился на Сэма. Вот здесь Питера закоротило: он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Красивый мальчик. Отросшие непослушные волосы, нос уточкой, смешные родинки, тёмные глаза. Великолепное тело. Было на что посмотреть. При других обстоятельствах он бы даже попытался познакомиться поближе, но сейчас обстоятельства явно не располагали к этому. Питер не боялся за свою жизнь, что-то подсказывало ему, что сидящие перед ним люди не убийцы. Но и на лёгкий исход тоже не рассчитывал: хватило же у них наглости притащить его сюда.  
Думая обо всём этом, Питер не переставал глазеть на высокого парня. Что очень уж не понравилось Дину. Можно было, конечно, использовать данную ситуацию как ещё один повод для насмешек. Но слишком уж сальный был взгляд у этого Питера Кроули. Дин подвинул свой стул так, чтобы закрывать собой Сэма. Теперь ничего кроме лохматой макушки этому "учёному" видно не было.  
Сэм намёка не понял и попытался наклониться вперёд, чтобы лучше разглядеть гостя. Но Дин пнул его под столом и взглядом заставил остаться на месте. Кроули разочаровано вздохнул, поднял связанные руки и спросил:  
— Итак. О чём вы хотели со мной поговорить?  
— Мистер Кроули... — начал было Сэм, но Дин его перебил:  
— Что вы знаете о языческих богах, профессор?  
— Значит, теперь вы мне верите? — улыбнулся Питер.  
Дин зло сверкнул глазами:  
— Давайте обойдёмся без патетики. Что это? — он поднял скованную цепью руку. Кроули наклонился вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть орнамент на кандалах. Он почесал подбородок и произнес:  
— Где вы их нашли?  
— В храме, недалеко отсюда.  
— Значит, в храме Афродиты. И что случилось?  
— Если бы мы знали.  
— Дайте угадаю: взяли их в руки, а они возьми да и окажись там, где им и полагается быть. И ключ исчез. — Кроули хитро улыбнулся. Дин попытался вскочить со стула, но Сэм удержал его за плечо. Чувствуя напряжение брата, он лёгко провёл кончиками пальцев по его шее, под самыми волосами. Дин сбросил его руку, но остался сидеть на месте. Он впился взглядом в Кроули:  
— И откуда такая осведомлённость?  
— Это в духе Афродиты. Она любит капризничать.  
— И вы, правда, считаете, что мы должны поверить в то, что сама богиня любви сковала нас? Очень смешно.  
— Дин... — Сэм попытался его успокоить.  
— Хватит, Сэм. Он пытается сделать из нас идиотов.  
Кроули откинулся на спинку стула и произнёс:  
— Вернитесь в храм, совершите жертвоприношение и попросите Афродиту явится вам. И убедитесь в правдивости моих слов. А если вам очень повезёт, то она согласится снять с вас эту штуку.  
— Ещё скажите, что вы лично видели Афродиту.  
— Я вижу её каждый день.  
Братья молча переглянулись. Надежда выяснить у Кроули подробности таяла с каждой секундой.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Сэм, — почему вы оставили Университет и приехали сюда? Стали санитаром?  
— Так захотела та, кого я полюбил, — ответил Кроули. В ответ на немой вопрос он добавил: — Так захотела Афродита.  
— Ну, конечно.  
— Зря вы сомневаетесь. Вы оказались в храме великой богини. Она сковала вас цепью любви, которую для неё выковал Гефест. Созданные им цепи не могут разорвать даже другие боги. Её нельзя сломать, нельзя вскрыть. Она сковывает тех, кто любит. Истинная любовь. — Кроули подмигнул Дину, — и на вашем месте я не спешил бы обретать свободу.  
Дин больше не смог себя сдерживать. Он вскочил со стула, и на этот раз Сэм не успел его остановить. Ударив Кроули в лицо кулаком, опрокинув его на пол, он зашипел мужчине в лицо:  
— Заткнись, сукин сын.  
— Дин! — Сэму кое-как удалось оттащить брата от жертвы. Бобби за шкирку поднял Кроули.  
— Что такое? Боишься правды? — Кроули улыбнулся разбитыми губами. — Можете мне не верить, но тогда никогда не получите свободу.  
Он поправил рубашку, стёр кровь и высвободился из хватки Бобби.  
— Богиня выбрала вас.  
Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Братья и Бобби посмотрели ему в след.  
— Он — псих, — уверенно сказал Дин.  
— Может быть, но у нас нет другого выбора. Придётся попробовать.  
Услышав брата, Дин закатил глаза. Он ожидал чего-то подобного.

***

Они приехали в храм на машине Дина: он был уверен в том, что всё решиться именно сегодня вечером, и хотел сразу же сесть за руль своей дорогой девочки. Бобби пришлось в очередной раз им помочь: ворча, он принёс в мотель нитку жемчуга, украденную из магазина и корзину фруктов. Кровавые жертвоприношения никто совершать не собирался. Оставив друга в машине, братья двинулись через лес, стараясь не поцарапаться о ветки. Вечера в Аризоне были довольно прохладные, поэтому они замёрзли. Сквозь деревья были видны мелькающие огоньки: вокруг храма горели факелы. Они были зажжены и внутри. Винчестеры осторожно поставили корзину с фруктами перед статуей. Сюда же возложили нить жемчуга. Они никогда прежде не делали ничего подобного, поэтому волновались и даже отчасти чувствовали себя идиотами. А что, если Кроули действительно был психом? Со стороны они, должно быть, выглядели очень забавно: два полуголых парня, замерших в ожидании перед мраморной девушкой. Романтично, ничего не скажешь.  
Дин очень хотел избавиться от кандалов и вернуться к нормальной для них жизни. И ради этого он был готов поверить во что угодно. Даже в глупую сказку о богине любви. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Не знал, что станет делать, если легенда окажется не такой уж легендой.  
— Думаешь, краденой нитки жемчуга будет достаточно?  
— Не знаю. Это ты у нас специалист по древностям. Не я.  
Они оба растерянно оглядывали храм. Оба понятия не имели, откуда должна появиться богиня. Наверное, как в фильмах — из дымовой завесы со снопом искр и фанфарами. Но ничего не происходило.  
— И что теперь? — Дин повернулся к брату.  
— Надо её позвать, наверное.  
— Вот ты и зови. Уверен, у тебя лучше получится.  
— Дин...  
— Действуй, Сэмми.  
Тому ничего не оставалось, как подойти к статуе, оставив брата чуть позади, и склонить голову. Не стоять же здесь всю ночь. Холодно, в конце концов. Цепь глухо звякала при каждом движении, факелы дрожали. Сэму всё до жути надоело. Он едва слышно назвал богиню по имени. Ничего. Он позвал громче. Ответом ему всё так же была тишина. Сэм решил, что стоит сделать это по всем правилам, и принялся расписывать достоинства богини любви, называя её великой и красивейшей. Дин умирал со смеху за его спиной. Он уже перестал верить в успех предприятия.  
— Ну, всё, Ромео, пошли отсюда.  
Он подошёл к брату и положил руку ему на плечо. Нужно было возвращаться в мотель, а то так и в ледышку превратиться недолго.  
Они уже дошли до двери, когда рядом раздался весёлый женский смех. Обернулись и замерли, пораженные открывшимся видом. На постаменте, где раньше была статуя богини, полувозлежала красивая девушка с огненно-рыжими волосами, опиравшаяся на мраморного дельфина рукой. Дин от удивления даже присвистнул: её точеная фигурка с пышными грудями отлично бы смотрелась на страницах журнала "Плейбой". Девушка будто прочитала его мысли: она погрозила ему пальчиком с аккуратным французским маникюром:  
— Ай-ай-ай. Нехорошо так думать, — и снова рассмеялась. В воздухе запахло фиалками.  
На девушке были модные узкие джинсы с заниженной талией и откровенный топик с ярко-розовыми стразами. Губы накрашены алой помадой, ресницы как у куклы. Сэм никогда в жизни не видел подобного чуда. Он смотрел на девушку во все глаза. Пирсинг в пупке стал последней каплей: Сэм чуть не осел на пол. Девушка, наблюдавшая за его реакцией, надула из жвачки пузырь и лопнула его. Ей нравилось, что она производила такое сногсшибательное впечатление. В прямом смысле слова.  
Дин отличался большей стойкостью. Он взвёл курок и наставил на красавицу пистолет. Оружие, кажется, даже не дрожало.  
— Ты кто?  
Девушка наиграно хлопнула длинными ресницами, вытащила из одного уха наушник плеера, выключила его и села на постамент:  
— Вот так всегда. Ну ладно.  
Она щёлкнула пальцами, и предстала перед ними совершенно в другом виде: грациозная блондинка с золотыми локонами, совсем без косметики, загорелая, завёрнутая в белую тунику.  
— Так лучше?  
Дин толкнул оторопевшего брата, и тот, наконец, отмер. Он резко выбросил вперед руку, окатив девушку святой водой из фляги. Ничего особенного не произошло. Только белая ткань ещё больше облепила невероятно привлекательную фигуру. Девушка топнула ногой и возмущённо вскрикнула:  
— Вы испортили мой наряд!  
Сэм с Дином переглянулись и снова воззрились на девушку. На богиню, судя по всему.  
— Извини, — промямлил Сэм. — Мы не хотели.  
— Так я вам и поверила.  
Сэм сделал жалобные глазки и посмотрел на девушку. Та прекратила дуться и милостиво кивнула:  
— Хорошо. Говорите, что вам нужно: девственниц, любовь на всю жизнь или мисс Вселенную? Только учтите, за последствия я не отвечаю.  
Дин тут же представил вокруг себя молодых невинных девушек и заулыбался. Сэм, заметив выражение его лица, вмешался:  
— Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты нас освободила, — он поднял закованную в цепь руку.  
Афродита наклонила голову на бок:  
— Ах вот они где. А Гефест переживал, что потерял одно из любимых своих творений.  
— Мы будем рады его вернуть.  
— Да ничего страшного, можете носить столько, сколько захотите, — девушка хитро улыбнулась.  
— Нет, — синхронно замотали головами братья, — спасибо!  
— Ну, как хотите, — девушка дунула на свою ладонь, и на ней появился маленький ключик. — Раз вы такие красивые, симпатичные мальчики, то я вас освобожу. Но не просто так. А за поцелуй.  
— Это мы с радостью, — Дин был не прочь прикоснуться к такой красавице.  
— Э, нет, красавчики. Я не стану разбивать такую чудесную парочку: тот, кто поцелует богиню, влюбится в неё навсегда. Давайте. Сделайте мне приятное. Поцелуйте друг друга.  
Дин даже покраснел от неожиданности. Он открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но так и не нашёл слов. Внутри всё клокотало. Это же его Сэмми, твою мать. Какой поцелуй?!  
— Мы братья, — подал голос Сэм.  
Афродита удивлённо заморгала:  
— Братья?  
— Именно.  
— Но... эти кандалы скрепляют тех, кто разделяет истинную любовь. Вечную. Непобедимую. Они никогда не ошибаются.  
— Я не стану совать язык в рот своего брата. Ни за что.  
Девушка посмотрела на них долгим взглядом и как-то вся разом потухла:  
— Мне жаль, но вам придётся ходить так.  
— Что?  
— Чтобы снять кандалы, нужно... разделить свои чувства друг с другом. Поцеловаться... Но если вы братья... Простите, красавчики. Мне, правда, жаль.  
— Ты же богиня! — разозлился Дин.  
— Но даже я должна играть по правилам. Много веков назад мне было скучно, и я попросила мужа выковать такие цепи, которые можно было бы разрушить только силой любви. Но мой муж был в плохом настроении, и только силы любви ему показалось мало. Он добавил чего-то от себя. В общем, нужен поцелуй.  
— И всё? — уточнил Сэм.  
— Всё, — уверено кивнула головой богиня.  
Сэм повернулся к брату и сказал:  
— Поцелуй.  
— Что?  
— Поцелуй меня, дубина.  
— Ты, что, сдурел, блядь?  
— Дин?  
Дин вздохнул и чмокнул его в губы. Сэм ошалело вытаращил глаза:  
— Я думал про щёку!  
— Я, что, похож на бабу?  
Наблюдавшая за ними Афродита проказливо улыбнулась. Она знала, что хитрые мальчики найдут выход из ситуации. Теперь она видела их насквозь. Да, они действительно были только братьями, но такими необычными. Две соединившиеся души. Никак иначе. Они не смогли бы друг без друга. Завяли бы как цветы без солнца и воды. Такие красивые, сильные духом, живые. Очень жаль губить таких. Нет, она не станет этого делать. Ключ исчез с её ладони. Кандалы со звоном упали на пол. Мальчики прекратили спорить и уставились на свои руки. Дин потёр затёкшее запястье и вздохнул:  
— Наконец-то.  
— Спасибо, — добавил Сэм.  
— Не за что. И всё-таки в вас есть что-то особенное. Мы, боги, умеем видеть будущее. Так вот, у вас никого не будет кроме друг друга. Никогда. А ведь это странно. Братья редко остаются вместе до конца своих дней. Они женится, рожают детишек и растят внуков. Странные вы, ребята, странные.  
Они ничего ей не ответили. Сами не знали, что сказать. Рассказать о детстве без матери, необходимости друг в друге, одиночестве и тоске? Нет уж, спасибо. Всё было так, как было. Тут уже ничего не попишешь.  
— А почему боги стали скрываться от людей?  
Афродита ответила им не сразу:  
— Всё дело в вере. Люди перестали в нас верить, и нам пришлось уйти. Наши места заняли другие. Но пока есть ещё те, кто в нас верит, мы существуем.  
— Ясно.  
— Когда здесь стали появляться храмы в нашу честь, мы выжидали. Потом прогнали неверующих и заняли их места.  
Дин почесал затылок. Он никогда не думал о том, что могущественных богов можно вот так легко уничтожить: просто забыв. Грустно это как-то.  
Сэм решил задать мучавший его вопрос:  
— Есть один человек, Питер Кроули, он говорил, что видит вас каждый день.  
Блондинка рассмеялась и снова стала рыженькой с плеером и пирсингом:  
— О, да Мы с ним часто видимся. Когда он приходит в кафе, я принимаю у него заказ.  
— В кафе?  
— Я подрабатываю официанткой.  
— Официанткой?  
— А что такого? Мне скучно. К тому же, он был первым, кто вновь в меня поверил. Ради меня он даже изменил жизнь. Разве это не любовь?  
Они не стали с ней спорить. Сэма волновала ещё одна вещь, но он всё никак не решался спросить. Наконец, красавица не выдержала и надув губки, протянула:  
— Я никому не причиняла вреда. Эта парочка просто слишком много выпила, прежде чем сесть в машину. Слетели с дороги, попали в больницу. Документов при себе не было. Их давно нашли, между прочим.  
Дин и думать забыл о пропавшей парочке, а Сэм, на тебе, помнил. И богиня тоже. Вот ведь.  
Они еще какое-то время трепались ни о чём. Афродита жаловалась на мужа и любовника, говорила, что Арес перестал уделять ей достаточно внимания. Его, видите ли, безумно интересует война. Если не настоящая, так хоть компьютерная. Он осваивал современные игрушки.  
Уходили они в хорошем расположении духа. Афродита смотрела им вслед, накручивая рыжую прядь на пальчик. Что-то в этих братьях было такое…необычное. Они на самом деле были предназначены друг другу судьбой. Уж Фортуна-то в этих вопросах никогда не ошибалась. И пусть в них не было предназначенной друг другу страсти, зато были любовь, желание защитить, уберечь, заботиться, что гораздо важнее. Всё остальное значения не имело.  
Вернувшись домой, Афродита прижалась к тёплому боку Гефеста и закрыла глаза. Да, её муж был далеко не красавец, зато он любил её. Она его тоже. По-своему. Он владел её сердцем. А телом... Телом владел Арес. Когда не был занят своими дурацкими игрушками. А ведь сердце важнее тела, правда? Вот и у Дина с Сэмом так же. Они могли спать с кем угодно, но всегда возвращались друг к другу. Они владели сердцами друг друга. И пусть пока не знали об этом. Всё ещё будет. Всё ещё впереди, и всё у них получится. Уж она попросит у Фортуны, пусть та кинет им свою золотую монетку. На удачу.

***

Пока они ехали до мотеля, Бобби уснул, нелепо свернувшись на заднем сидении Импалы. У него заболит спина, но Дин не разрешил его будить: Бобби нужен был отдых. Сам Дин с восторгом вёл машину двумя руками. Он так соскучился по своей девочке, что нельзя было описать словами. Сэм молча сидел рядом. Какое-то время он слушал любимый волосатый рок Дина, потом стал клевать носом и, наконец, тоже задремал. Проснулся перед самой парковкой, и обнаружил свою ладонь на колене брата. Дин либо на самом деле не заметил, либо сделал вид. В любом случае, он осторожно переложил его руку на сидение рядом с собой только когда приглушил мотор. Растолкал Бобби и отправил его снимать себе номер.  
— Всё, всё, уже иду.  
Бобби, кряхтя, вылез из машины и зашагал в сторону главного здания. Сэм открыл глаза и тоже выбрался наружу. Очень хотелось согреться и выспаться. Без цепи было даже как-то немного неуютно: теперь у Дина не было необходимости постоянно быть рядом. Ничего не поделаешь. Придется смириться.  
Сэм сходил в душ первым, быстро смыл дорожную пыль и запах фиалок, которым пропиталась его кожа. Натянув чистую футболку и боксёры, он нырнул в постель. Сон пришёл очень быстро. Но вскоре Сэм почувствовал, как прогнулась постель за его спиной.  
— Дин?  
— Спи.  
Дин лёг рядом с ним, обняв за талию движением, уже ставшим привычным за эти два дня, пододвинул Сэма к самой стене и уткнулся ему в шею. Сэм решил, что обязательно удивиться утром. Не сейчас. В конце концов, кто бы, что не говорил, Дин — это всё, что у него было. К слову, это очень даже не мало. Дин — это Дин.  
— Снов, — пробормотал Сэм сквозь сон.  
— Спи уже, — Дин поправил одеяло и, кажется, тут же провалился в сон.  
Они так и не нашли Желтоглазого демона. На хвосте у них висела полиция. Но здесь и сейчас это было не важно. Главное, что у Сэма был Дин, а у Дина — Сэм. Со всем остальным они обязательно справятся. В своё время.

Конец.


End file.
